Just this
by Yeratel
Summary: Un shot corto, algo que tenía en mente. Eren x Levi.


**Primero que nada, no es una historia normal. Es un shot medio extraño. **

**Disclaimer:** Solo lo hago por entretenimiento, la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Era algo que tenía en mente. Se diría que es un **Eren x Levi. **

* * *

Dime Levi, solo dime… ¿Cómo se siente estar inerte contra el suelo? Solo dime, responde esa simple pregunta.

Sabías que esto pasaría, ¿No es así? Tu arrogancia te cegó, y mi traición y amor te mato. Y no me arrepiento de haberte utilizado, pues lo que yo deseaba era la venganza. Hace mucho fue cuando te ame, y te ame tanto que hubiera destruido mil soles y vuelto con las cenizas de las estrellas más lejanas solo para cumplir tus más estúpidos caprichos, tú maldito amante de la limpieza. Porque eres lo que más ame, amo y amare porque dudo increíblemente volver a amar a alguien más con la misma intensidad que a ti… Y mucho menos ahora, cuando mis manos se encuentra manchadas con tu sangre y mi corazón muriendo lentamente. Dudo poder perdonarme por lo que te he hecho, aun cuando eso lo ansié por mucho tiempo.

_Oh, capitán, mi capitán._

Si tan solo hubieses sido más sabio… Si hubieras abierto más tu corazón. Si tan solo no hubieras matado a Mikasa, solo porque decías que sus sentimientos interferían demasiado en las misiones y que pronto nos llevaría a todos a la ruina. O si quizás no hubieses matado a Armin aclamando que era un estorbo muy grande dado a la persona tan sensible que era.

No, quizás ahora no estarías así como estas ¿Verdad? Te hace pensar mucho ahora, me imagino.

Comencé a odiarte con la misma intensidad con la que te amaba, y eso era tan contradictorio que no podía con la cantidad de pensamientos tan abrumadores que me llenaban. Más aun así, pienso, que todo pudo haber sido distinto ¿Sabes? Quizás, si Mikasa y Armin estuvieran vivos, tú y yo nos amaríamos ahora como es debido. Nos besaríamos con pasión, me abrazarías en lo escondido, te diría palabras de amor y juraría promesas, te haría gritar.

Lo recuerdo todo.

Pasamos las mejores noches de todas. Y espere. Solo espere pacientemente para el momento exacto para burlarme de ti, destruirte lentamente y hacerte creer que de forma convincente que te odiaba con toda mi alma. Te mentí, te dije cosas que prefiero no recordar, te quebré.

Yo, simplemente Eren Jaeger, hizo al temido Rivalle caer a sus pies y llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Y quizás lo peor de todo es que no me sentí mal por ningún momento.

Suplicabas. Te deje sin más. Al día siguiente estabas hecho una completa mierda, todos se preocuparon y yo solo sonreí. Complacido de mí trabajo, lo que no esperaba era transformarme en medio de una misión y matarte sin más. Tal vez fue inconsciente, digo, todo el odio reprimido… Eso contando que la verdad, tenía planeando prolongar tu dolor.

Y allí estabas.

Tan inerte ya sin vida.

Con una figura que solo se reconocía de cerca.

Se notaba que mi fuerza de titán había partido cada hueso de tu cuerpo. Entre cerré los ojos, no muy complacido, sintiendo algo abrumador sobre mis hombros. Realizando lo que te había hecho.

_¿Estás satisfecho?_

Negué con la cabeza. Ya lo había hecho. Te había hecho sufrir mi amado capitán, por haberte atrevido a matar a las dos personas que más amaba, a las únicas personas que conformaban mi familia. Ahora te quiero de vuelta. Te quiero aquí, pidiendo disculpas de nuevo. Discutiendo un poco contigo, quedando otra vez bien después. Diciendo que me amas y que estarás a mi lado.

Comencé a llorar.

Cayendo al lado de la desfigurada, ya fría figura tuya mi adorado capitán.

Ahora me quedaba mi soledad, y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Pronto, los demás notarían lo que había pasado. Fácilmente podría decir que otro titán te había matado más sabía bien que Erwin se daría cuenta.

Me matarían, eso es seguro.

_¿Y si mejor te matan ya? _

¿Sería mi demencia hablando? Lo considero.

_Estarías con nosotros de nuevo. _

Abres los ojos, no era tu voz.

_¿Nos extrañas Eren?_

Armin de seguro.

_Ven, vamos a casa Eren._

Mikasa, indudablemente.

_Eren, lo lamento. Ven con nosotros. _

Levi.

Asentí con la cabeza. Quería ir con ustedes. Deseaba ir con ustedes.

_¡Chicos! _

¡Y allí estaban! Esperándome sonrientes, mientras que la bala de Erwin atravesaba mi pecho.

* * *

**Si, no mucha lógica pero... ¿Comentarios? **


End file.
